


Le sang  des roses

by FlowersAndLace



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Community: Making Hugo Spin (Les Mis Kink Meme), Drabble, Erotic Poetry, Fleurs du mal, Gen, I can´t write Romantic poetry, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowersAndLace/pseuds/FlowersAndLace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean writes erotic poetry and is trialed for obscenity. Pardon my French AND English.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le sang  des roses

**Author's Note:**

> I don´t know when the word Romantic was first used.  
> Hernani was a 1830 play by Hugo, and it´s audience was split to the Romantics, the play´s supporters led by Théophile Gautier in bright red vest, and Classicists, it´s detractors. Romantics won.

The group who entered Café Musain laughed and howled.

""We made a new Hernani incident!" Courfeyrac yelled.

"I should have used red vest but I did not want to look like an imitator!" normally shy Jean said. "Red ribbons were enough!"

"But you were found guilty for obscenity," Grantaire grimaced, dancing his eye-brows. ""Blood and sex, and female vampires in their "pure, crimson brilliance".

" _Le_ _sang_ _des_ _roses_ is now a banned book," Enjolras waved a copy. "It supposedly encorages incest, homosexuality, insanity, abortion and infanticide."

Howling filled the café.  Jean covered his face with his hands. Grantaire poured wine to his glass.  

"Because," Enjolras said, "leaving the poor, sick, children and elderly to suffer and die in the slums is not obscene at all, but Romantic poetry is."

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
